fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 November 2015
10:08 Ded. 10:15 Well, what I did just... happened. 10:16 Eh? 10:18 I stabbed someone with a stimpak before she died, and she "died" (fainted). 10:18 The text says she died. 10:19 ._. 10:19 ... 10:19 But her face wasn't "Dead" (tongue sticking out, X's for eyes.) 10:19 <~Kid Goku~DB> Ohai 10:20 Hey... goku... 10:21 I guess we got a new user 10:24 I think I know who that is 10:24 Hm? 10:25 who? 10:26 Why are we speaking like this? 10:26 Him 10:26 SmallBecause smalltext 10:26 F***! 10:26 <~Kid Goku~DB> Huh? Whose that? 10:26 Ghetsis. 10:27 <~Kid Goku~DB> Oh, ok. Just took a look on his profile pic. 10:27 Calls me a pickle, and is a rude f***er twice a day. 10:27 <~Megatron~Decepticon> Talking behind my back, pickle? 10:27 <~Megatron~Decepticon> Thought as much 10:27 -- 10:27 <~Megatron~Decepticon> Nyeheheheehe! 10:27 ... 10:27 Oi. Seb is not a pickle. 10:27 I... 10:28 ...didn't expect you to come in here. 10:28 He's a French pickle. 10:28 As a megatron. 10:28 -- 10:28 <~Megatron~Decepticon> French pickle? 10:28 <~Megatron~Decepticon> xD 10:28 <~Megatron~Decepticon> Lawl 10:28 I couldn't resist X3 10:28 I have the other flag, too! 10:28 Oh. 10:28 v_v 10:28 It's not ded. 10:28 /facepalm... 10:29 uuuuugh.... 10:29 Just heard France retaliated 10:29 I'm going to Supernova Sci-Fi convention soon. 10:29 like yesterday 10:29 They're getting vengeance 10:29 And I'm dressing up as Ten. I just recently got a swirly tie from Amazon. 10:30 Anonymous is launching an attack as well... 10:30 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious feels like the only person who gets excited about ties. 10:30 Not sure what they're going to do but meh. 10:30 I'm going to a video-game convention, 10:30 Anyone tell me who ANonymous is? 10:30 Oh, we're talking about France. 10:30 dressing up as mar-- 10:30 You don't know who Anonymous are? 10:30 * FriendMeSeb looks at Pink. 10:30 * FriendMeSeb holds pink, and drags her to PM 10:31 All I know is that it might be some raiding war group 10:31 I don't understand about society. When Lebanon and Kenya were attacked by ISIS, there was nothing on it. Even more people died in those attacks. But when PARIS gets attacked, then the world's in CRISIS! 10:31 * CreepyInvestigator facedesks. 10:31 Not... really. 10:32 crISIS 10:32 ... 10:32 Oh! 10:32 really? 10:32 Viktor. No. Bad. 10:32 And people are all shitting over themselves because of ISIS. Does anyone remember Al Quada? 10:32 :D 10:32 * CreepyInvestigator sprays water on Viktor. 10:32 So it's another time for that 10:32 Bad. 10:32 v_v 10:32 * term 10:32 Did you get the PM? 10:32 Man.... the world's gone topsy-turvy. 10:33 <~Kid Goku~DB> Yeah it has 10:33 Pink? 10:33 <~Megatron~Decepticon> Well yep 10:33 Not as bad as your wibbley wobbly timey wimey... stuff. 10:33 True. 10:33 I got the PM Seb 10:33 * FriendMeSeb shoots Vik in the neck. 10:33 Okay. 10:34 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious crushes Seb with the TARDIS 10:34 :D 10:34 But remember: their names are not to be said without reason... also, where's my FazBeer? 10:34 Bleh... How did you not know who Anonymous where, Ponk? 10:34 Really, Doc? 10:34 Yes. 10:34 v_v 10:34 Really. 10:34 :D 10:34 <~Kid Goku~DB> Ponk? Pink* 10:35 Okay I am gonna admit: someone told me that Anonymous is some group in cough4chancough 10:35 I expected something... larger, unexpected. Like a bo- (gets blown up by a bomb) 10:35 Also please call me by the right names 10:35 <~Kid Goku~DB> Yeah, its Pink. 10:35 But they're not just in cough4chancough 10:35 Do you know what Pink means in Swedish? If I were to write Pink in the Swedish language do you know what I'd get? 10:36 <~Megatron~Decepticon> Ponk? Lawl 10:36 No... Piss. 10:36 Anonymous, apparently, in a few keystrokes could delete the internet. http://i.imgur.com/aqR0nnl.gif 10:36 Pink is another word for piss in the Swedish language. 10:36 No offence to Anonymous, but that's bullcrap at it's finest. 10:36 <~Kid Goku~DB> Wow, wut? xD 10:36 So sure... I can call you piss if you prefer. 10:36 XD 10:36 <~Kid Goku~DB> ANyway I have to go. Bye 10:36 Dude most words mean different things anyway 10:36 Like bae means uhhhh 10:37 ...-- 10:37 Go on... 10:37 Is that my cat? 10:37 When at times bae is often a shortcut for babe 10:37 My mum's name is "Bei". 10:37 Is her last name "Bee"? (kappa) 10:37 * Pinkgirl234 is probably the only girl around 10:37 Meh. Still gonna call you Piss from now on. 10:38 <~Megatron~Decepticon> Michael "Bei" 10:38 <~Megatron~Decepticon> Sorrynotsorry 10:38 xD 10:38 Dude please can yu just 10:38 -_- 10:37 My mum's name is "Bei". 10:37 Is her last name "Bee"? (kappa) 10:37 * Pinkgirl234 is probably the only girl around 10:37 Meh. Still gonna call you Piss from now on. 10:38 <~Megatron~Decepticon> Michael "Bei" 10:38 <~Megatron~Decepticon> Sorrynotsorry 10:38 xD 10:38 Dude please can yu just 10:38 -_- 10:38 XD no. T_T 10:39 What? Are ya getting pissed ? 10:39 -.- 10:39 Yes... I said that. Laugh. It's comedy. :T 10:39 <~Megatron~Decepticon> That pun 10:39 <~Megatron~Decepticon> LOL 10:40 Ah... It's fun to be an ass. 10:42 <~Megatron~Decepticon> ded 10:42 Very dead.... 10:42 There's a viral video about ISIS where they piss off a Russion SU-30.... 10:42 An SU-30? 10:42 With a land-machine gun. 10:43 It's a fighter jet, Pink. 10:43 Oh so they nuked it? 10:43 What? no. 10:44 They tried to shoot it out of the air with a machine gun. 10:44 They pissed it off, so the plane dropped a bomb on them xD 10:44 Total rekt 10:46 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ctirIlbRpTw 10:46 this 10:46 is madness 10:46 No 10:46 SParta! 10:43 Oh so they nuked it? 10:43 What? no. 10:44 They tried to shoot it out of the air with a machine gun. 10:44 They pissed it off, so the plane dropped a bomb on them xD 10:44 Total rekt 10:46 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ctirIlbRpTw 10:46 this 10:46 is madness 10:46 No 10:46 SParta! 10:51 Hi all. 10:52 Eyy~ 10:52 Hayashiiii! 10:52 * Pinkgirl234 huggie buggies her 10:52 hii 10:53 Hello Hayashi. 10:53 Hayashi 10:53 I always mees u ;-; 10:53 * DustyCrophopper7 sighs and disappears up to the roof 10:54 Aww 10:54 :3 Well I am back 10:55 from the dead? 10:55 >:D 10:55 Nu, I am Back, Left, Right, And Front 10:55 :P 10:56 Hello? 10:56 Everywhere babeh 10:56 * Pinkgirl234 teekles Hayashi 10:56 Pink? 10:56 ? 10:57 * Hayashi-chan laughs like a maniac 10:57 I've decided to leave this wiki and move elsewhere. :( 10:57 IRl, I am really ticklish 10:57 PM Dusty 10:57 @ Hayashi, who isn't. 10:58 SOme people are not ticklish 10:58 No like really. 10:58 like my Mom I think? 10:58 My skin is sensitive in some ways, 10:57 IRl, I am really ticklish 10:57 PM Dusty 10:57 @ Hayashi, who isn't. 10:58 SOme people are not ticklish 10:58 No like really. 10:58 like my Mom I think? 10:58 My skin is sensitive in some ways, 10:59 Not that sensitive tho, Like If I was sleeping, Just a touch WOULD wake me up. 11:00 My internet might be slow.. 11:02 brb 11:04 Alrightee 11:10 AFK off 11:10 Wb Hayashi 11:11 Thanks 10:58 No like really. 10:58 like my Mom I think? 10:58 My skin is sensitive in some ways, 10:59 Not that sensitive tho, Like If I was sleeping, Just a touch WOULD wake me up. 11:00 My internet might be slow.. 11:02 brb 11:04 Alrightee 11:10 AFK off 11:10 Wb Hayashi 11:11 Thanks 11:16 Hayashi 11:16 Hey Pink, 11:16 Yes? 11:17 Are there any new members in the KOF wiki? 11:17 So far none--let me PM you 11:17 Ech 11:18 None? Not even one? 11:18 So far none but... 11:18 I amthinking to ptomote one user at the right time 11:18 The Kingdom of Fun isn't as fun as one would expect... 11:19 My rp kingdom or the wiki? 11:19 No I meant new Users? 11:19 Both :T 11:20 Oh yes there was Hayashi 11:20 Who? 11:20 TheVioletMoonlight 11:20 brb 2015 11 18